


Lethal

by chanishands



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Gangs, Guns, Human Trafficking, M/M, Organized Crime, References to Drugs, Violence, kind of police!au but not a police!au, not terribly graphic, side jaeseong, sneaky sniper seokwoo, tinyyy bit of non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanishands/pseuds/chanishands
Summary: “You, it’s you,”He chuckles low, dangerous. His lips curl up into a sinister grin and he raises his brows. “Now,” He tuts, his fingers dipping through the groves of the smaller’s clavicles.“Accusing people without any proof is a dangerous game to play,” He inhales heavily. “The dangerous game started the moment we tangled into one another.” He cranes his neck downwards, catching his lips swiftly with his own. “You knew that, too.” He mutters against his full lips. “But you dove in headfirst,” His delicate hands cup his face and he presses their foreheads together.“And I don’t regret anything.”He smiles softly and then leans away, shaking his head."You should."





	1. Got You

**Author's Note:**

> HEy!!!! 
> 
> before we begin id like to say that this is loosely based off of the MV's!! there are no similarities to the MV's in this fic and if there are whoops :D 
> 
> this will have heavy crime aspects like human trafficking and if you're not comfy with mentions of that this probably isn't the fic for you :) 
> 
> don't do drugs kids :D

Chanhee flicks the knife in his hand and sends a sly smile over to Taeyang. The elder grits his teeth and shakes his head before snatching the blade from the younger’s grip. 

“Stop playing,” He scolds lightly, flicking him on the forehead. Chanhee yelps and snarls at him, retaliating with a punch to the bicep. “We have to hit the road soon.” 

“Yeah,” The two males flinch and shout, clinging onto each other. Youngkyun just gives them both a judging stare. He thinks they should be used to his sneaking by now, he’s only been doing it for three years and every single time, without fail, they have the same reaction. “Once he pulls in we’re going.” 

His eyes rake over Taeyang and he shrugs, looking as unimpressed as he usually is. “You look hot.” He deadpans. “I guess,” The eldest huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. Youngkyun just shrugs. 

“Hey!” Chanhee whines and he gains the attention of the other two. “I could’ve totally been a good honey pot! I’m hot, too!”

“Yeah! But you’d fucking chew their arm off if they touched you—“

“I’m not that bad!” Youngkyun folds his arms over his chest and gives him the look. _The_ look. 

“You literally almost broke Inseong’s arm when he hugged you.” Chanhee juts out his bottom lip and elbows Youngkyun in the ribs. “Anyway,” he shrugs it off and grabs the knife from Taeyang's grip. “Where’s Inseong?” The brains and programmer—hacker, he’s a hacker—in their team, a total idiot outside of academics usually beats them to their destinations with his buff con-man boyfriend, Jaeyoon. 

“Probably hacking into the system,” Taeyang shrugs his shoulders, pulling on his silky button-up with nervous fingers. Chanhee pokes him in the ribs and gives him a reassuring smile. “We shouldn't worry,” he says, a small smirk upturning on the corners of his mouth. “Youngbin said they should be easy prey.” 

A sleek black van comes to a sudden out the front of their headquarters and the window winds down slowly. Youngkyun scoffs in disbelief when their leader sticks his head out of the window and motions for them to get in. 

Chanhee jumps in the front, beams at Youngbin who reaches out and pokes his cheek, a fond smile on his face. “I haven’t seen you in a while,” Youngbin speaks softly to him, he always does. 

When he was eighteen, when he was still the heir to his father’s gang, he had gone along on a human trafficking raid—one to rid of the sick bastards selling young people for money and drugs in return—he’d come across a young woman, seventeen at least, cradling a small toddler protectively to her weakening body. Chanhee. 

His mother did pass a few days after being in intensive care. With no family close to his mother, he was put into the system and a few weeks later, Youngbin’s aunt, someone connected to their gang, but not close enough to be a suspicious person adopted him. 

From his early years, he was exposed to the gang's ways and quickly became a member at the young age of sixteen. 

“A few weeks?” Chanhee nods and buckles his seatbelt, adjusting the knife concealed on his hip slightly so it doesn’t dig into his skin. 

The other two clamber into the back and once they’re both buckled in Youngbin zooms off and Chanhee fiddles with the control panel in front of him. 

“How far away are you guys?” Comes Inseong’s voice and Youngkyun groans out when the smacking of lips sounds throughout the speakers. “Quit eating your boyfriend and focus!” He yells and the distant sound of Jaeyoon’s laughter is heard through the car. 

“A few minutes,” Chanhee disregards the others and continues to fix himself up. This time, he was going with Taeyang and quoting Youngkyun ‘reeling them in and seducing them so they’re distracted’. 

“If they touch you,” Taeyang says from the back and Chanhee screws his nose up. “Don’t to anything, if anything, lean into it. You’ve got to act interested.”

“To sleazy men in suits? I think not.” Chanhee shakes his head

“You did volunteer, remember.” Youngkyun reminds him and he flops back in his chair. “Obviously they’re going to touch you,” Chanhee whips his head around and looks the elder in the eyes. “Are you calling me hot?”

“What? I—“ Chanhee glares at him and Youngkyun huffs in exasperation. “Yes! Okay! You’re hot! There! Happy?” Chanhee cheekily smiles. “Very much.” Youngkyun rolls his eyes. 

“We’ll be right behind you,” Youngbin assures as they walk through the doors of the casino. Chanhee shoots him a look and Youngbin can tell he's about to object. The leader clicks his tongue. “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” he warns him. “If I say something to you, you better fucking listen to me.” Chanhee makes a face of distaste, but he nods as he flicks the tiny switch on that’s clipped onto the waistband of his pants, courtesy of Inseong. Youngbin follows suit, his fingers pressing behind the shell of his ear where several little controls are for the device. The small walkie talkie in his pocket switches on and Chanhee winces at the static noise filling his right ear. 

Youngbin and Youngkyun slide their sunglasses on and the younger ‘bodyguard’ (Chanhee had questioned why’d they even let Youngkyun have this role, he’s a literal stick) shoots a thumbs up.

He looks over at Taeyang and shrugs his shoulders. 

“The left,” Youngbin says through the device. The two look around the room, searching through the tables for their targets. “Red ties, black dress shirts,” Youngkyun adds and Chanhee spots them serval tables in front of the back entrance. Taeyang notices and they saunter over, acting interested in whatever they’re doing. 

“Don’t follow them anywhere,” Youngbin stresses and Chanhee wants to roll his eyes. “Investments in green,”

Chanhee frowns.

_Green_. _Human trafficking. _

“Poker, huh?” Chanhee half sits on the table, leaning slightly towards the man that looks to be the leader while Taeyang is in conversation with the other three. “Great fun,” the man answers, his eyes flicker up from the game, annoyance clearly on his face, but his gaze softens when he sees the young male in front of him. 

“Oh, what is your name?” Chanhee smiles a sickly sweet fake smile and the man raises his eyebrows. “What does it matter?” He replies smoothly and the man smirks. His hand reaches up and cups his right thigh. 

Chanhee stiffens, his back straightening up. 

“Don’t,” Youngkyun’s voice hisses in his right ear. “Get your hand away from it,” Chanhee looks down and sees his hand grasping lightly at the knife on his hip. He drops his hand away and clenches his jaw and tries to relax again. He flashes a smile again, adding a small laugh.

His thumb swirls around his clothed thigh. Anger builds up inside of him and he wants to swing his fist into his face more than anything. 

His hand rises higher and higher and Chanhee tenses. The man notices and stares into his eyes with a smirk. 

“Chanhee,” Youngkyun’s voice is filled with dread, a silent plea for him to get through it. 

His hand travels up, into his shirt and just as his larger hand wanders over his bare skin, near his hip, near the knife, something that would blow their cover, a pot plant on the bar, right beside the table shatters with a loud bang. A lone bullet sits in the soil.

“Chanhee! Taeyang!” The youngest reacts immediately, jumps from the table and puts the man into a strong headlock. “Who was that?!” He hisses out through his teeth. The man's hands pull at his arms hopelessly. “What are you doing?!” He roars. 

One of the men come up behind him and throw him out of the way. Taeyang retaliates quickly and knocks a hard punch to his face. He grabs Chanhee by his arm and yanks him backwards, helping him dodge a punch. 

“Get out!” He hears Inseong’s voice this time. “They’re aware something is happening! They're coming!” Inseong’s watching through the security cameras he hacked into and is probably hiding in a bathroom stall somewhere knowing him.

“Run! Just leave!” Youngbin shouts this time and Taeyang grabs him by the shirt and pulls him away, jumping around the other gamblers. His grip losses from his shirt when they enter the lobby and Chanhee's soon lost in the crowd. His eyes flicker to Taeyang's form disappearing through a fire exit. 

A heavy hand lands on his shoulder. 

“Got you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! this won't be updated has regularly as Metanoia has my attention but i wanted to get this out after the release of the Japanese MV!!


	2. Watch Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii!! when i said no regular updates for this fic i meant it :0 
> 
> this fic has smaller chapters too just thought i should point that out!!

He turns to the voice, his elbow lifting to smash into their face. 

His elbow is caught in their large hand and twisted around his back. He hisses in pain and raises his eyes to see a man, much taller than what he is, clad in a midnight suit and his hair brushes down over his forehead, the ends poking into his dark eyes. 

Chanhee frowns. He’s never seen him before in his life, yet the look in his eyes screams triumph and he gazes at him with a look of familiarity. 

“Chanhee!” Inseong’s voice rings through his ear loudly and he winces. He seizes his arm back from the taller’s grip. “I can’t see you on any of the monitors!” 

The man’s shapely lips pull up into a sly grin. “Watch out,” He chides before he turns and runs, leaving Chanhee standing in shock. 

“Chanhee!” It’s Taeyang’s voice this time. At least he had gotten out safely. He shakes his head, knocking himself out of his daze and makes a dash for the fire exit and pulls his own small walkie talkie from his hip and switches it on. 

“I’m okay,” he assures them as he runs down the stairwell and he can hear sighs of relief from the rest of his friends. 

“Get in the car! I’ll be there in a few!” 

When he arrives, they’re all ready to drive away, only the passenger door open for him and as soon as he jumps in and shuts it behind him, they’re off, zooming down the road until they’re out of sight. 

Chanhee breathes heavily in his chair. 

“What happened? How did you get held up? You’re the fastest out of all of us!” 

“Someone’s faster than me.” Chanhee whispers, then he turns to Youngbin who’s hands are gripped around the wheel tightly, his jaw taut.

“Someone is faster than me.” He repeats breathlessly. Youngbin’s eyes flicker to him then back to the road. 

“What?” Hwiyoung murmurs from behind him. “How can someone be faster than you? You’re a bullet?” 

“He dodged all my attacks! He grabbed me instead… We’re in trouble,” He shakes his head. “What gang has unusual activity? Any? He has to be from someone's gang… right?” 

“None,” Inseong replies quickly. 

“The only unusual and suspicious movements in the area where those men,” Jaeyoon pitches in. “Human traffickers and drug lords. They shipped in millions worth of crack in and used mules.”

“Nothing new,” Taeyang scoffs. “Wouldn't you think they’d learnt their lesson by now? You always get caught.” 

“Obviously not,” Hwiyoung shake this head. “They’ll do anything for money, even if it means risking another person's life.” 

“Guys!” Chanhee shouts. “Do you not see the problem? Someone shot a bullet by us, caused us to be caught and grabbed me, dogged all my attacks, and you’re letting it slip under the rug? He obviously knows what he’s doing! He’s dangerous!”

“Of course we see it! It’s just… weird.” 

“A distraction?” Jaeyoon pipes in. “How do you know he shot the pot anyway?” 

“Gut sense?” Chanhee blubbers out. “I don’t know, but it just makes sense to me!”

“We can’t just frame everyone you think is sus, Chanhee.”

“Yeah! You know how many people would be in jail if that happened?” Chanhee turns in his seat and lifts his hand, ready to hit him.

“Including _ you, Hwi, _ I advise you to _ shut your mouth for once _!”

Youngbin gives them a warning hiss and Chanhee settles back in his seat. “But you know how other gangs are, thinking we’re terrible because we’re affiliated with the police.” 

Inseong cackles from the back. “Of course they’d think we’re whack! If the public and other police forces knew that we are apart of a top-secret department in the police force, they’d be absolutely fuming!”

“Right!” Jaeyoon agrees and briefly pecks his boyfriend's lips. “It’s all fun and games in a gang until they do something illegal and we find out.”

“It feels good,” Hwiyoung comments. “Putting their arses in jail.”

“What do we do, Boss?” Chanhee turns back to Youngbin. He nods his head and taps his fingers across the steering wheel. 

“We’ll see. Jaeyoon and Inseong can work on finding information—“ Youngbin cuts himself off when he sees the three youngest members shake their heads wildly. “Or maybe not.” He corrects himself and the couple sighs collectively. 

“We all know what happened last time.”

“Those glassware sets were expensive!” Taeyang shouts, frowning. Last time when the couple had been paired alone to figure things out, Taeyang, the poor soul, had walked into them getting risky, his new glassware shattered all over the ground. 

As the appointed cook of their little abnormal family, he was fuming. Chanhee had never seen him so angry in his life. Over glasses.

“Inseong and Hwiyoung, then.”

“My son!” Inseong shouts happily, fake tearing up as he reaches for the second youngest. “Taeyang, Chanhee and Jaeyoon, make alerts, but don’t send them out yet. Practice some fighting with each other. Make sure Chanhee isn’t rusty or if this newbie is as fast as what Chanhee thinks.

♤

Chanhee isn’t any slower. 

“Fuck! Stop it you rascal!” Jaeyoon shouts, jumping closer to Taeyang for comfort after the youngest had relieved him from his headlock. 

“See!” He shouts, stomping his foot down on the ground that leaves Taeyang muttering that he’s such a child and he doesn’t even know how he had persuaded Youngbin to start coming with them at his age. 

“I’m not any slower, so this dude! This massively tall dude, mind you, is faster than me?” 

“Tall? How tall?” 

“Oh god, is that all you care about?” Taeyang sends him a small glare. “I cook for you,” he reminds him and Chanhee pouts. 

“Well, he’s tall! Taller than Jaeyoon, but that doesn’t matter! What does is that we might get caught by people that we don’t want attention from because of him now. ‘Watch out’,” Chanhee scoffs and shakes his head. “What does that even mean?”

Before Jaeyoon can open his mouth, probably to say something dense or completely unrelated, Youngbin storms into the living quarters a surprised look etched on his face. 

“I just received a call from Constable Baek,” he points to his phone, his lips parted. “The men are in jail. We completed another task…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew some people wanted this so here! i hope you enjoyed!! please leave some feedback!!


End file.
